


Shadows will scream that I'm alone

by KachowBakugou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying Tsukishima Kei, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda OOC Tsukishima Kei, Lonely Tsukishima Kei, Not Beta Read, OOC Yamaguchi Tadashi, POV Tsukishima Kei, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Yamaguchi Tadashi is an Asshole, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachowBakugou/pseuds/KachowBakugou
Summary: Why does he feel so alone?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Shadows will scream that I'm alone

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic! Sorry about how short it is!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Title from song: Migraine by Twenty One Pilots

_I’m sorry._

_Please don’t leave me alone._

_I’m sorry Tadashi._

_~~~_

It all started yesterday morning, he could tell that Tadashi was in a bad mood, but just excused it as him being tired. They went through the day Tadashi shrugging Tsukishima of every time he tried to talk to him, his attempts at conversation being blatantly ignored. This shouldn’t bother Tsukishima too much but for some reason it hurts, being pushed aside by his friend. He hopes by practice Yamaguchi feels better.

~~~

When practice does arrive Yamaguchi seemed slightly better, still quiet though. He preformed the same as usual, his serves just as beautiful as himself and his receives just as smooth. Tsukishima decided to talk to him about what was wrong after practice was over.

Once everyone else had left the changing room and they were the last to in there he decided to approach Yamaguchi about how he was feeling.

“Yamaguchi, you seem upset, what’s wrong”

“Nothing Tsuki, I’m fine.” He replied dismissively

“Are you sure?” the blond asked still concerned.

“Yes, Tsuki, leave it” Yamaguchi spoke clearly becoming agitated.

“Yamaguchi…”

“Tsukishima fuck of and leave me alone”

“Yams, I’m just trying to help.” Tsukishima said, distress seeping into his voice.

“Yeah like you can help with anything” he scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re to fucked up to help anyone with anything! You can’t even talk to people! No wonder you have no friends.”

Tsukishima was stunned into silence; their arguments have never gone this far before. He felt his eyes beginning to water, grateful the room had been empty, he ran out.

Once he got home he rushed straight up to his room, ignoring his mothers greeting, crashing into his bed and began to sob, thoughts racing around his head.

_Why did he talk to me like that? Does he hate me? He’s my only friend. Why do I always ruin everything? I just shouldn’t have pushed him that hard._

He saw no guilt in Yamaguchi’s eyes as he shouted at him earlier, nothing, he just didn’t care.

Tsukishima wonders is Yamaguchi will tell the team it was his fault for the argument.

Kei wonders if he is truly destined to be alone.

~~~

Tsukishima managed to cry himself to sleep, thoughts still plaguing his mind when he woke up the next morning. He contemplated whether it would be okay for him to pretend to be sick, he didn’t want to see Yamaguchi today, he didn’t want to be reminded that Yamaguchi may hate him. The team would obviously take Yamaguchi's side, he was so much kinder than himself.

He told his mother he was sick, she let him have the day off.

He should probably text Daichi that he won’t be at practice. _Would he even care?_ He turns his phone on, oh, no notifications. He texts Daichi. He tells himself that the lack of reply is because they’re in lesson, even though its not time for first period yet.

Tsukishima decides to go back to sleep.

~~~

He wakes up sporadically through the day but fully wakes up around 5pm, practise has finished. He checks his phone, one notification

From Daichi: Okay, thanks for telling me Tsukishima!

Still nothing from Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos Appreciated!  
> 


End file.
